The Sky is Crying
by youhadmeathello
Summary: It smudges the colors on my canvas, making the colors cry with sadness"Sakura is a great artist,only knowing how to express her true feelings via. painting. -Totally new innovative story with two sasukes. :O I know, how awesome. SasuXSakuXSasu.


--

--

--

--

**The Sky is Crying: Dim gray**

**-Youhadmeathello**

--

--

--

--

_I hate the rain_

_I really do..._

_It smudges the colours on my canvas, making the colours cry with sadness._

--

_Rain started descended from the sky as a little girl ran from the window. "Mother, Mother!" shouted the pink haired sunshine, as she ran towards the kitchen. "We won't be able to go outside now, because it started raining." She brought her small hands to her eyes, as she sobbed. That morning to the exact, her mother promised that they would take Mr. Fox for a walk in the backyard. Her Mother kneeled down and wiped the tears dropping from her sparkling green eyes. She held her cheeks, and smiled "Sakura, why don't we watch the rain patter on the ground, from the window instead. The patters of the rain, make a beautiful song to sleep too" The little girl suddenly smiled with great gleam as her mother kissed her on her forehead, and straight away she went along with her mother hand in hand to the window sill. _

_"Now, Now Sakura. Come here and sit on my lap" the women gently spoke. The little child got up from the floor and climbed into the warm, affectionate hands of her mother. The rain pitter pattered on the roof and the small drops tapped the ground. The girls eyes, widened as she tried to follow the raindrops pouring on their front yard . The mother laughed as she held her daughter's hands and pulled them high up to the sky. "Sakura?" she whispered in her ear, "Do you know why it rains?". Sakura shook her head, looking confused, her eyes wide-eyed with curiosity . "Why Oka-san?" The mother looked outside the window, putting sakura's hands between the window and her own, "The sky is crying...Sakura. Because the Sky is very sad" she sighed with melancholy, her eyes dulled with anguish. "Aww... The sky is sad, it makes me want to be sad as well, Oka-san" she said as she started to sob. She climbed off her mother's lap, and ran to the cupboard grabbing a piece of paper and a handful of crayons. She sprawled on the floor, and scribbled on the paper. She eyed it carefully and continued with great seriousness on her face to colour the piece of paper. The mother smiled, as Sakura continued to finish her masterpiece. "What are you doing sakura?" the mother laughed.  
"I shall make the sky happy with my happy drawings" she giggled. "Nothing can resist my beautiful drawings, oka-san. Sensei even said so at school."_

_She stood up with gleefulness as she grabbed some tape and taped the piece of paper to the window. "TADA! If that doesn't cheer you up Mr. Sky, then I will have no choice but to punch the stars and moon and the ground for making you cry." She blew a kiss to the sky and walked away from the window only to be swooped up for a hug by her mother. "I love you" Oka-san whispered into Sakura's little ears before going back into the kitchen. Sakura went back to the window and blew a fog, and drew a tiny heart right beside her drawing. "Cheer up soon Mr. Sky."_

"Thanks for walking me home today, Sasu-kun" Sakura said as she walked on in the wet streets of the town. The boy just nodded his head, as he walked on with her, with an umbrella in his hand. "I actually didn't know it was gonna rain today. Haha! Damn those weather mans, right?" she laughed on. "I can't believe Naruto didn't go to school today, either. He totally did it, because he didn't finish off our groups essay part of the project. He's probably, at home still trying to finish that damn essay. It's just a bad day for me today, huh ?" She faced Sasuke, and smiled with happiness, " It's been long since, we walked back together like this too. Thank goodness you went to that club of yours. I would of been stuck in that school for hours. Ne,Ne, Sasu-kun, why don't we..." She stopped suddenly bringing her attention to the well on the opposite side of the road. Sasuke stopped as well, and looked at the well as well. "Thats the place, right? The fort, I mean" he said. She nodded as she continued to look at the well. The rain continued to pour as they stood in silence. Stuck in time. Sakura's eyes were hollow of emotion as she continued staring at the well, hoping that something might happen. That by any chance that...  
"YEAH!" She randomly shouted. "OH MY GOSH. Do you still remember those times Sasu-kun. Haha! Oh yeah. Those times were the bomb!" Sakura didn't want to remember. She didn't want to even think about it. "Come' on let's keep on walking" she encouraged she grabbed his hand, trying to pull him away from the sight of **that** well. Sasuke agreed, looking back at that well once more before continuing to walk again. He only stared at Sakura, as she continued to talk about school.

"Ah! Finally. Home again. Thanks for taking me home Sasu-kun. I can't believe it stopped raining already." Sakura thanked Sasuke with a light punch to the shoulder.  
"Don't make me take you home again" he said as he ruffled her hair. She smiled that wonderful smile once again and brought her fingers to his mouth and pulled it to resemble a smile. "You should learn how to smile more often again" she giggled, before running off inside the gate. "BYE! See you at school tomorrow" She made a face before going inside the door.

Making sure, she went inside, Sasuke took his umbrella down, and in the rain looked up into the sky, the rain petting his face . "She should be the one to learn how to smile again."

--

Hello, Hello.  
Don't hit me. Please don't, ha-ha.  
Sorry for not continuing my other story. Sheesh, teachers don't give you breaks. But I promise one thing. I'll try and make this story last. So you know the drill, please review!. Cause I've got great inspiration for this story. And I know the first chapter is a bore, but that's only the bones for what is coming up. I smell greatness for the year 2009. Trust me ;) so I need your help and support to help me continue this story. I might start up another story, while doing this story as well. Thankyouuuuu.  
P.S Don't you like the idea of two Sasukes? Smexy XD.


End file.
